To Save My Love
by demigod123
Summary: Luffy and Shanks have been together for a few months and Shanks would do anything for 'his' Luffy. So was happens when Luffy is captured by the Marines and taken to Impel Down? All out war. Watch as Shanks fights to save Luffy with the help of his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, the Revolutionary Army, and just about any one Luffy has ever met. What will happen and will they win?
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 1**

On a small island in the New World, the Red-Haired pirates and their elusive captain Shanks awaited the glorious news, that Luffy had finally found the One Piece. They had met the Straw Hat Pirates not that long ago and it had been one hell of a reunion. Starting with a meeting of the two crews on an island which quickly became a conflict between the two. After a long fierce battle Luffy was the one on top and Shanks couldn't have been prouder.

Not long after Shanks and Luffy found that they had feelings for each other and they began a relationship. It may have been only for a couple days but they were truly in love. Now Luffy had called him and told him that he and his crew had just beaten Blackbeard and they were quickly approaching the end of the Grand Line. He and his crew were celebrating like there was no tomorrow that is until the news finally hit them.

"Boss!" yelled one of his crew members as he ran up to him "Boss!"

"What is it?" Shanks replies looking at him.

"It's Luffy." At hearing this Shanks immediately perked up.

"Luffy!? Did he do it? Has he found the One Piece?"

"No Boss. He's been captured." The man said as he held up a newspaper. Shanks ripped the newspaper out of the man's hands and, sure enough, on the front page was the article.

_Pirate Captain Straw Hat Luffy was captured about a week ago by Marine forces. Rumor has it that the pirate and his crew were found and surrounded by Marines on an island located two islands away from the end of the Grand Line. Although it is unknown about what occurred on the island and want happened to the other Straw Hats, it is safe to assume that the crew was defeated shortly before the capture of their captain. The Marines have decided to execute Straw Hat Luffy at the old Marine HQ as a symbol of what should have occurred during the War of the Best almost three years ago. Though no date is set for the execution, one can assume that it will occur quickly and with, hopefully, as little pirate intervention as possible. _

The picture below the article was taken outside of Impel Down, where they would hold Luffy until his execution. Shanks couldn't believe it. There was Luffy, no hat, clothes torn, and what appeared to be blood dripping from different places on his body. His head was bowed and his hands tied behind his back with, what he assumed to be, sea prism stone handcuffs. Marines guarded him on all sides.

Shanks dropped the paper on the floor and his first mate immediately moved to pick it up and read the article for himself. He then read it again out loud to the rest of the crew so they knew what was happening. After he had finished rereading it a long silence set in on the bar as the crew awaited orders from their captain.

"We are going to get him." Shanks said his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"But Captain…" Ben tried to reason.

"I don't care. I will save my Luffy from execution. Even if no one will help me."

"Oi. Oi. Nobody said you had to do it alone." Said a male voice at the entrance of the bar. Shanks looked over to see two people standing at the entrance both concealed in black cloaks.

"Who are you?" Shanks said putting his hand on his sword.

"We didn't come here to fight." The person on the left said with a female's voice and putting her hands up in front of here. "We came here to find you."

"We need your help." The male said.

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

"Our goals are the same." The male said walking forward.

"Except we have a plan." The female said following him until they stood in front of Shanks.

"So how bout it Shanks." The male said as they both started to remove their hoods. Once they were removed everyone in the bar gasped at who they saw.

"You going to help us save our captain?" Asked a smirking Nami and Usopp.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own One Piece) **

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was staring at Nami and Usopp with wide eyes. After reading the article they had all assumed that everyone had been killed before Luffy was captured. Seeing Nami and Usopp there meant that the rest of the crew had to be alive.

"Usopp. Nami." Said Yasopp "Why are you here? What happened to the rest of your crew?"

"Listen I know you all probably have a lot of questions but we need to get moving." Nami said. "There isn't a lot of time."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"An island not far from the Gates of Justice." Usopp answered "We're meeting everyone else there."

"Everyone? You mean the rest of your crew will be there?"

"Yeah." Said Usopp. "There also bringing their own allies with them. We need all the help we can get."

"By the way we need a ride to the island." Nami said with a big smile. "And we'll have to make a few stops on the way so we better get going."

"Stop right there." Shanks said. He hadn't look at the pair or said anything since they revealed themselves. When he did look up his eyes were hellish and his glare fierce, like he was trying to cut them open with his eyes. "Why is it that in this picture…" holds up the newspaper and points to Luffy's picture "Luffy is covered in wounds and blood while you two don't have a single bandage or cut?"

"We'll explain later, Shanks, but right now—" Nami tried to say.

"I don't want an explanation later I want it now!" Shanks said standing up and knocking his barstool to the ground. "Why does it look like Luffy is the only one who fought before he was taken? Why does it seem like you two didn't so much as lift a finger? Why didn't you help him!? Why didn't you save him!?"

"Because I was an idiot!" Nami yelled effectively silencing Shanks and dropping to her knees tears in her eyes. "No one was supposed to be on the island with us. I thought it would be a s-safe place to camp for the night. And Luffy…Luffy ran into the forest the second we landed. W-we couldn't stop him."

"As we were going ashore we took time to decide who would go after him." Usopp said looking down at the ground ashamed. "We didn't see them coming. One second we were having an argument over the fairness of drawing straws and the next were in cages. They were made of sea prism stone and were electrified. None of us could do anything."

"Then they went searching for Luffy?" Ben asked.

"No." Nami responded standing up and clenching her fists "They waited for him."

"When night time came they realized he had to be hungry so they had the chefs on their ships start cooking out in the open. Like we would have done while camping." Usopp said. "They attracted him with the smell of meat and, when he got there, he got the shock of a life time at seeing all of us in cages and a ton of Marines."

"He tried to fight them. To save us but there were just too many and they just kept coming." Nami said. "When he found that he would be unable to save us by fighting he did the only thing he could. He surrendered but on one condition."

"What condition?" Shanks asked causing Nami to look him dead in the eye.

"That we be set free." Nami said. "He was such an idiot to do that but it was our mistake. We all let our guard drop and he paid for our mistake by giving away his life."

"Wait a second." Ben said looking at Nami "You said the cages were electrified and that they were made of sea prism stone correct?" A nod from both Nami and Usopp. "Then how did you get free?"

"Once the ship that was carrying Luffy was far enough away the electricity shut itself off but by then we would have never caught the ship." Usopp said. "But that's why we're here. We're gathering people we can trust to help get Luffy out of Impel Down."

"So are you going to help us?" Nami asked looking at Shanks.

"Well…" He said, his hair shadowing his eyes before he looked at her with a goofy smile. "He is my little rubberman. How can I not help you?"

Everyone around them shouted their approval as they all hurried out of the bar and to their ship to prepare for launch. Shanks, Nami, and Usopp were trailing behind the group, walking calmly with each other.

"You said that everyone else is gathering their own allies." Shanks said as he continued to walk forward "Who exactly are they getting?" Giving a side glance to Nami.

"Well…"

**I hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters will be about the other crew members and the people they are going to get. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 3**

Three days ago at Baltigo…

A women in a black cloak is being escorted by four men down a long hallway in the castle. There were people eyeing her as she walked, most likely trying to figure out who she was but she had to keep up her façade. They were all completely confused as to who the woman was when she randomly appeared demanding to see Dragon.

They ushered her into an elevator which took them to the top floor of the castle. When they left the elevator she was led to the balcony and told to wait by the door. One of the men walked up to the man standing at the end of the balcony. This was Dragon leader of the Revolutionary Army.

"Sir. There is someone to see you." The man said causing Dragon to look back at him for a second before looking at the woman. He smiled.

"Nico Robin." He said "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Said person removed her hood with a small smile of her own.

"Dragon." She said giving him a small bow. "I come here concerning you son."

"Luffy?" He said with another smile. The two of them had finally met not long after the defeat of the second Emperor. Luffy had promised him that they would meet again after he had found the One Piece something Dragon was confident he would do.

"Did you guys find it?" Sabo asked with an excited smile "Did Luffy find the One Piece?"

"Not exactly." Robin said her face downcast.

"What do you mean?" Sabo asked his smile starting to fade. Robin gave a sigh before looking up at the people who had gathered there with a serious face.

"Luffy has been captured by the Marines." She said looking straight at Dragon. The news seemed to have hit everyone very hard. Dragon face went from stunned to angry in one second and the same went for everyone else who had heard the news. Sabo looked not just stunned but horrified also. "He is to be taken to Impel Down where he will await his execution."

"How did this happen?" Dragon asked grabbing Robin by the collar and glaring into her eyes.

"They caught us unaware." Robin said looking down "They were able to trap us and forced Luffy to surrender in exchange for our lives. We don't know when they will execute him but we plan to make sure he never sees the execution block." She then looked back up at Dragon with a pleading look "We need your help with this." He continued to glare at her before placing her down.

"What do you need us to do?" He asked as more people started to gather around.

"First we need to go to Water 7." She said to Dragon who raised an eyebrow to her.

Meanwhile on Water 7 two people had arrived at Dock 1, also wearing black cloaks. Paulie met them at the gate.

"We are here to see Iceberg." Said the larger of the two.

"We're busy." Paulie said with a glare "Come back when you have an appointment."

"No it's alright." Iceberg said walking up behind Paulie "I can hear what they have to say." He said to Paulie before smiling at the larger man "It has been awhile Franky."

"Over two years and you haven't changed a bit." Franky said as he removed his hood. "This is Brook the musician on our ship." Brook removed his hood startling Iceberg for a second at seeing him being just bones and hair.

"Well there must be a reason why you two are here." Iceberg said as he motioned them to follow him into Dock 1 "What can I help you with?"

"Do you happen to have the blue prints for making a Marine ship?"

**That's the chapter. The next chapter will probably have Sanji and Chopper together and Zoro off by himself. I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own One Piece)**

**To Save My Love **

**Chapter 4**

Two days ago in Kamabakka Kingdom…

Two people made their way through the streets of the okama kingdom one was a bulky looking guy who looked like he could break bones. The other was constantly looking around and shivering as he got the gazes of people on the street. They approached the castle with the people slowly following them from a distance.

When they reached the entrance they were just let in without an explanation of any kind needed and were shown to the main chamber. There was Emperor Ivankov standing in the middle of the room with a wicked smile on his face.

"What can we do for you two?" Iva asked.

"We require your help." One of them said.

"You expect me to help someone I can't even see the face of? Take off your hoods so I may see you."

Chopper removed his hood first before looking over at Sanji who was shaking and hesitating in removing his hood. Finally he did and there were squeals from the okama all over the room. Some started whistling and yelling his name trying to get his attention. He blushed and tried to hide under his hood again.

"So…" Iva said "What do you need my help with Sanji-kun?"

"Luffy was captured by the marines." At hearing this everyone froze with shock on their face. Iva looked beyond shocked and swallowed heavily.

"Does Dragon know?" A nod "Where is he being held?" "Impel Down." "Do you have a plan?" Another nod. "What do you need us to do?"

"We need to move to the island where we are all to meet again." Chopper said.

"And we need to obtain many different marine uniforms varying in size and rank." Sanji finished.

Meanwhile on Kuraigana Island…

Zoro walked up to the dark castle slowly. He had removed his cloak when he arrived knowing that no one lived here save for the one he was looking for. He carefully opened the door and made his way to the main chamber of the castle. Above he spotted a ghost with a wicked grin. It seemed Perona decided to come for a visit as well.

He entered the main chamber to find Perona and Hawkeye talking and drinking tea together. As he moved closer Hawk-eye took notice of his presence and turned to him with a slight smirk.

"Roronoa." Hawkeye said "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help." Zoro said.

"Oh?" Hawkeye stood and walked over to him grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close "What do you require my help with?" Zoro began to slightly blush at the close proximity. They may have been lovers for a little over two years but he hadn't seen the other in a long time.

"Luffy was captured by the marines." Hawkeye went stiff "We would appreciate your help in freeing him from Impel Down." Hawkeye was in complete shock at what he had just heard.

"You know I'm still a warlord, right?" A nod "Then why do you ask for my help? If the government was to learn of any of this I would be asked to help stop you. Maybe even kill you. Do you understand this?" Another nod "Then why ask?"

"Please Dracule." His eyes widened. Zoro never called him by his first name. "We were one island away when Luffy was captured. He almost had the treasure and now he has to face execution. It's not right. We need all the help we can get. You know Akainu has been waiting to get Luffy for years and now that he has him there is no way he will let him get away."

"Very well I will help you." Hawkeye surrendered after a minute of debating with himself.

"Thank you." Zoro said giving Hawkeye a kiss which was quickly deepened. Someone cleared their throat behind them and turned to see Perona floating there with an annoyed look on her face.

"You could have done this when I wasn't in the room." She said her arms crossed "But since you asked I'll be coming with you to help. I may not like what Straw Hat did but I can't hate him. I'll lend you my hallows and help you free him from Impel Down."

"Thank you Perona." Zoro said with a small smile.

"Well where to?" Hawkeye asked.

"Enies Lobby."

**That's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and yes Enies Lobby is the meeting place for the Straw Hats and their allies. Please Review :)**


End file.
